The present invention relates to a bottle, and in particular to a bottle having enhanced ergonomic features for containing a personal care composition or an oral care composition.
A large variety of bottles are known in the art for containing a wide variety of products. In the field of personal care compositions such as liquid shampoo, bodywash, shower gel, blow-molded bottles are well known, the bottles typically being composed of a polyester such as polyethylene terephthalate. Such bottles are often used in humid or wet environments, such as in the shower. Furthermore, such bottles may have a large volume, for example at least 330 ml, which means that when filled with the personal care composition the bottle can be somewhat heavy.
There is a need to design such a bottle so as to minimise the possibility of the bottle being inadvertently dropped by the user, in particular when the full bottle is wet, or gripped with a wet hand. In addition, such large bottles require shelf stability so that when the bottles are displayed on a shelf in a supermarket when full, or are stored in a domestic environment, the bottle design can minimise the possibility of the bottle inadvertently falling over.
The present invention aims to provide a bottle which has enhanced ergonomic features, in particular which may be easily held securely by the hand of a user, even if the bottle outer surface or the user's hands are wet, and/or even if the bottle is heavy as a result of having a large volume. The present invention also aims to provide such a bottle which additionally has shelf stability.